Demon and his angel
by anna114
Summary: Soul has always been solely because of his appearance, but what happens when he meets his coming wife. What happens to reach someone wants to take her from him ? Will Soul and Maka be the same or will she be taken from him. I do not own Soul Eater only my OC, so enjoy now the story :)
1. Chapter 1 - Alone

**_Chapter 1: Alone_**

It was years ago since I was not alone, everyone always looking at me. I look like a demon instead of a normal boy with my snow white hair, blood red eyes, and shark-like teeth.

No one seems to want to come near me, except my family. The only thing wrong about that is my brother left for a college in England 2 years ago, and my parents are almost always on travel for some reason I do not know much about .

You would think a rich boy from New York would have a lot of friends, right? Well that's not, the case for me.

No one seems to want me to the point where my mother even made a deal with another wealthy family, from Japan. That I would marry their daughter who is 16 just like me.

And I only have 2 reasons why I will not marry her.  
1: I do not know her, and 2: She probably wouldn't even come near me because of my appearance.

I sighed as I walked out of my room and stood in the hall. I wish that I was born with a normal appearance, or that there was one person who would not see me as a monster. I wish they would see me as a normal human being like them.

I sighed again and started walking down the stairs to see my mom talking with my future wife's parents.

As I was walking down the stairs I noticed that the woman looked at me and actually smiled at me. She had long slightly dull blonde hair that was pulled up into an elegant bun with a red and black designed comb, and a pair of warm forest green eyes that sparkled with excitement. The woman was small and lithe. She wore a strapless red, black, gold, and white Kimono. The dress made her look like royalty and she held herself like so.

The man standing next to her glared at me and made the warm feeling the woman gave me go away and left me feeling alone all over again. He was wearing a dark grey tux with a black tie. His red hair hung down at about chin length and his ice blue eyes were giving me the creeps.

"So is this the young man who is going to marry my daughter?" The woman asked me with her smile.

"Yes ma'am I am the one to marry your daughter." I shyly told her standing next to my mother.

"He's not going to marry my baby girl! He looks like a demon!" The tall man said with a disgusted look.

"Oh Spirit be quiet, he doesn't look like a demon he is just unique. I have never met a man or boy who looks like him! My Maka would like him very much." The woman told my mother, smiling at me making me feel good again, so I smiled back revealing my shark-like teeth.

i heard a gasp and quickly closed my mouth and hide behind my mother. I know I just killed the deal between my mother and this family, but I wasn't happy about it like I should be. The woman was nice to me and even called me unique, she didn't run away and scream or even stare at me with disgust.

"Kami he has shark teeth how could you want to give Maka to someone like him he's a monster and an octopus head?" Spirit asked his wife still staring at me with a look of horror.

"Spirit he isn't a monster! He is a unique boy who I think deserves our Maka's hand in marriage." She leaned down and out stretched her hand towards me, "I think your smile is handsome, and you are not a monster! You are just a unique young man, who I think my daughter Maka would be glad to have as a husband." Kami smiled again and I gently shook her hand.

"Shall we discuss an arrangement for the two to meet each other and get to know one another a little better?" Kami asked my mother.

"Yes, would you like to meet their daughter Maka Soul? It would be a great opportunity to see if you would be compatible with one another?" My mother looked me in my eye.

"Yes I would be happy to meet her." I said to her.

All the adults walked down the hall to discuss the marriage. Leaving me alone at the bottom of the staircase to ponder about the girl.

I just hoped she didn't see me like her father did. I don't think I could deal with it very well if I were to marry someone who is afraid of me.

* * *

It was the day I was in my room in front of my piano , I almost always came here when I did not know what to do any longer. What if she does not like me or she's afraid of me? I hope she not feels the same as her father, so it just becomes difficult for us to come together if she is disgusted by me.

"I do not know what to do anymore, what if it does not work . I do not know if I can trust this girl. " I asked myself.

Suddenly, someone covered my eyes and whispered in my ear. "It's so rude to talk like that behind your future wife's back jerk. I have always believed that the two should trust each other when it comes to marriage " just as she said it she removed her hands from my eyes and stood right in front of me. That's when I got a good look at her, she looked very like her mother, but there were some things that were not the same .

Firstly her hair was a little darker with some red on the tips giving off a look of confidence. Second was her smile, it was so different than her mother's smile. Then there was of course her eyes, the one thing I noticed first. They were an emerald green mix with jade green. they were absolutely mesmerizing. And of course , her body also very beautiful. She was a very beautiful woman, but I did not deserve such a beautiful woman. Right?

I can not understand why her parents ( or mostly her mother ) would give their beautiful young daughter to someone like me.

I was taken out of my thoughts when she start talking "My mother told me that you are very special , I can see that she is right. "

I looked up and asked "So you do not think I look like a demon?"

She looked at me one more time and then said. "Hey, every demon needs an angel right? " She finished in the sweetened fashion which made me blush.

So I had to smile and her eyes widened. I closed my mouth and put my head down. There it was again, the face I have come to grow used to, now I really screwed it up. Then I follow her hands and they took a hold of my face. As she guided me to look up at her, she was smiling.

"My mother was right about you. You are really something special, you 're not like anyone I've ever met before in my whole life." She complimented me.

She look very happy about it , but why? This girl is also revealed to be something very special. Could be that my wish came true? I have finally met a person, who is not my family, that thinks I am something special! Someone who does not see me as only a monster, and I found that what she says is right, "Every demon needs an angel."

It looked like I just found my angel!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Date

_**Chapter 2: The date !**_

Maka and I were starting to talk. I found out that she loves to read and paint pictures. I told her that I played the piano and I even played for her, she told me I was great much to my surprise, but the funny thing was that our meeting had to end sooner or later. As the clock showed 12 Maka had to head home, but before she left out of the front door she surprised me by kissing me and whispered in my ear "See you tomorrow my little demon, now have sweet dreams." She giggled and walked out the door .

"So Soul , what do you think of her?" I heard my mother's voice behind me, I turned to look at her and gave a smile.

"I think she's perfect, she's like an angel!" I replied happily while still smiling.

My mother giggled and then smiled "I'm glad you said to me and Ms. Albarn have made arrangements to send you two on a date tomorrow! How do you like the idea?"

I did not want to say , so I just gave her a smile and nodded before going to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep dreaming of the angel I was getting married to!

_**~ Next Morning ~**_

I was awakened by one of my maids at 11 o'clock informing me that my mother wants me dressed and ready in 15 minutes. Well I was ready to go downstairs, but just as I opened the door, I was tackled down to earth. I looked up to see that Maka was on top of me. "Soul, I was thinking you 'd never come down." She gave me a childish grin and giggle.

We both got up, and I look over to her. Confused as to why she was just ... so ... childish? Yesterday was not like right now, she was more mature yesterday.

"What happened to you yesterday? You were not like that? Is this a prank or what?" She giggled as if I said something funny. "There is nothing wrong with my head Soul , I am just so happy about our date! "

Before I could say anything, I was interrupted by my mother and Maka's mother came along as well. "Oh good morning Soul! I can see that you and Maka are ready to go?" I nodded slowly. "That's good to hear, I want you and my little Maka to be together all day. "Ms. Albarn said with a smile and light pat on Maka's head.

Before they could say anymore I took Maka's hand, slipped it in my arm and, ran outside with her still giggling. We got into the limo and start driving who to knows where.

"Okay then will you please tell me where we're going or what?"I sighed running a hand over that back of my neck.

She look over at me and said "We are going out to have some breakfast now!"Smiling

"What happened with the crazy, childish behavior just before, now I'm totally confused."

"Is there something wrong Soul?" She asked with a worried face. I turned to her and looked in her eyes with confusion.

"What was that? You were like a kid right in front of our parents and now you are yourself again. What happened?"

She was quiet until we got to the restaurant for breakfast. We were seated in a booth, and ordered our breakfast, then the waiter was gone. After a few more seconds she spoke up.

"It is because of my parents, they continue to see me as a little girl. God it's so annoying! They don't take anything I say seriously, so I gave up and started being the little girl they both see me as to keep them happy." She finished with a little sigh, staring down at her hands in her lap.

I looked over at her and seen a whole new person. She did it because her parents could not see her as a young woman. All they seen was how she looked younger than her actual age. I felt bad for her, but happy at the same time because she could understand how I felt. How people judged you based on your looks. They treated you different than a normal person our age.

I leaned across the table and reached for her hand. "Have you tried to talk to them about it? They are your parent so wouldn't they listen?"

She just shook her head. "They are too busy to listen to me, you could say that they're never at home with me."

Now I completely understood her. The only reason she acts this way is so that her parents will see her as their daughter, and when they are not around, she goes back to being herself.

"You know when we are married I don't need to behave like a 5 year old girl anymore!" She said smiling, but somehow it sounded just like she used the marriage as an excuse to get rid of her parents.

"Does that mean you do not like me at all? You're just going to use this marriage to get rid of your parents?" I asked in a sad voice.

I released her hand and sat back against the seat. I felt horrible, I thought that she would be different and really did want to marry me. I guess I was wrong about her.

She quickly turned her head to me and shook her head fast. "No, no, that is not the reason I like you. This marriage has nothing to do with my parents at all. This I promise you." She said to me.

I still wouldn't look at her so she reached across the table and grabbed my face, dragging me into our first kiss. All my doubts melted away into nothingness.

She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "I like you for you and, my parents have nothing to do with my thoughts about our marriage. I can defiantly say that I want to marry you because you are more than what you think you are and you understand me. Just like I understand you and want to help you in anyway that I can. Sure I will be happy to get rid of my parents but I will be even more excited and thrilled that I will be able to say that you are my husband and I get to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiled at me and took my hands in hers.

"You mean everything you say?" I asked still a tiny bit unsure.

"Every word and breath, my little demon." The she kissed me again, and that last bit of doubt left my mind like it was never there.

"Good, because I don't think I could of done this marriage if you didn't like me. I have to deal with people about how I look, and how they treat you because of it, so I know how you feel. I will be here for you to, every step of the way." I smiled at her, and squeezed her hands slightly.

"So have you thought about any plans for the wedding?" She asked me with a curious expression.

* * *

**_I hope you like it please R & R_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Only 2 of us !

_**Then Chapter 3 up :) and I would like to apologize for not having updated Assassin or Weapon-Meister in a very long time, I'm still working up the sadly so very sorry.**_

_**And then I would like to thank beautiful-note289 to be such a help with this story :)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Only 2 of us !_**

After we finished eating we went to the cinema to see a movie. When we arrived there were a few people who stared at us, but it is easy to understand. It's not everyday one sees the youngest son of the Evans family, and the Albarn's daughter. I also knew it was because of my appearance and that people were afraid of me. Though I didn't let it bring me down because I have Maka now and only her opinion matters to me. I feel like I could go into war and come out just fine because I have her to come home to.

I looked at Maka who was holding onto my arm and glaring at the ticket salesman for staring at me with a look of disgust. Yeah I really was falling for this girl.

"So what movie would you like to see?" I asked her while looking at the board for a good movie.

She thought for a moment before saying, "What about the secret circle, it looks like a good one?"I just nodded and went to get our popcorn and drinks, after paying for the tickets.

* * *

_**~ 1 and a half hour cut ~**_

After the film we went to the park to take a walk around while the sun was still up. We began to talk about things like; what sport we liked, what countries we have been to, and yes how our lives are. It was cool to learn about her, and to see her reactions about my life.

"So you have lived in Japan, France, and California prior to moving here. That's so cool!" I said while we sat under an oak tree and looked up at the sun beginning to set.

It was quiet for a moment before Maka spoke up. "You know I was slightly unsure whether to say yes to this marriage. At first I thought you were just like many of the other men I have met in the past, but I'm glad I met you because you're not like any of them!"

Maka explained in a way that made me happy she thought that I was special to her. She turned her head away from me and starred at the sunse,t so I wouldn't be able to see her face. I felt bad about it and wanted her to know how i feel about her now that we know one another. Then I decide to tell her my first thought about this wedding.

"Well, I was not so confident on this idea in first place either. I thought that maybe you would just see my appearance and freak out. So it would have been awkward for us to be together, but it was not what I expected when you came inside yesterday. I couldn't be happier to have a wife like you! I look forward to when our wedding day comes and I finally can call you my wife!" I admitted to her.

Suddenly, a smile spread across her beautiful, angel-like face. It was as if I had died and she was there to greet me at the gates of heaven. I couldn't wait for the day we would be wedded. I smiled back at her, and I got an idea. So leaned over to her face and whispered in her ear.

"You would be mine, and mine alone."

I heard her giggle and could feel her kissing my cheek before whispering in my ear "Yes I will be your's and your's alone, hehe!"

She snuggled into my side as we sat there watching the sun sink down farther and farther under the horizon. Today was perfect but I had something I wanted to show her.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." I told her as I began to pull her up. "We have to drive in the limo to get there though."

"Where are we going?" She asked a sleepily.

We had been sitting under the tree fro a little while and she had dozed off a bit on my chest. The moon was full and high in the sky tonight, but i wanted to show her this thing before our date was over.

We climbed in the limo and I told him where to go. It was a twenty minute drive, so Maka decided to take a nap in my side. I was excited and wanted to see her reaction when we got there.

When the driver stopped I woke Maka up and told her we were here.

"What is this place." She asked me groggily.

"Pier Sixty, one of New York's most famous Pier's. I want you to see the best site of your life." I told her, "But you have to close your eyes."

She giggled. "Fine Soul, you sure are excited aren't you."

"I'll be holding your hand so don't worry about falling, I got you. Just follow the sound of my voice." Told her while gently guiding her to the pier's end.

I stopped and got behind her, covering her eyes.

"Ok now look." I took my eyes from her hands, and circled my arms around her waist as she gasped at the site.

The moon was shining above the river, giving the water a white glow. It was an amazing sight that left Maka speechless. She was silent, admiring the way the water shimmered and glowed. The stars came out and were reflecting along with the moon in the river. It was perfect. Maka turned around in my arms and lightly kissed me.

"Thank you for showing me this. I can honestly say I really am falling in love with you more and more, every second we're together. No one has shown me something like this, but what made it perfect is being here with you." She rested her head on my chest and I felt my shirt getting damp.

Lifting her head up by the chin I seen her crying. "Don't cry now Angel, I can honestly say that I am falling in love with you to. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else, not even my family."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek, and pulled her back into my embrace. We stayed like that a little while longer before the driver called us to take us home.

On the way back I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "When we are married I will take you out there more often."

She looked up at me and smiled. "You promise?"

I smiled back at her. "I promise."

* * *

**_Please R&R and tell me what you think about this story!_**


End file.
